O universo por você
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Porque eu mudaria o futuro quantas vezes fossem necessárias por você... Até mesmo o universo se fosse para te ver sorrir.


Bem, apenas uns pequenos avisos antes da fanfic:

Puella Magi Madoka Magica não me pertence, porque se fosse minha o Kyuubey sentiria ao menos dor quando fosse destruído daquela forma pela Homura '-'

* * *

**O universo por você**

_Akemi Homura x Kaname Madoka_

* * *

- Não importa o que você faça, Madoka nasceu para este momento.

- Não! Eu me recuso a aceitar que a Madoka tenha que morrer dessa maneira!

Mais uma das diversas vezes que ela tentara salvar sua melhor amiga, falhara miseravelmente.

Kyuubey devia estar certo. Madoka provavelmente nascera para se tornar a maior garota mágica já existente e, como todas, encontraria seu destino em uma morte lenta e agonizante. Mas Homura jamais poderia aceitar que alguém tão pura, gentil e amável como Madoka se transformasse naquilo que mais odiava: em uma bruxa terrível, que levaria dezenas - não, com o seu poder, levaria milhares de encontro a uma morte assustadora.

Ela ao menos tinha que evitar que sua melhor amiga encontrasse um destino tão aterrador como esse, e não importava quantas vezes ela se ferisse, continuaria voltando, para que em algum momento, pudesse mudar o destino daquela que seria "a maior garota mágica" de todos os tempos.

E assim como tantas outras vezes, voltou no tempo. E como tantas outras vezes, estava vendo sua impotência refletida no rumo dos acontecimentos, mais uma vez não conseguira impedir que Madoka fizesse o contrato com aquele maldito incubador. Porém, dessa vez tinha uma pequena esperança ainda brilhando no fundo de seu coração, algo que ela não sentira nas outras dezenas de falhas tentativas de salvar quem mais amava. Homura estava certa de que dessa vez algo diferente aconteceria, e conseguiria por fim no seu desespero infinito e incompetência completa em salvar a jovem menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Dessa vez... Está diferente...

Homura levantou a cabeça, e com as costas das mãos enxugou as lágrimas nos olhos. Kyuubey lhe encarou com aqueles olhos de bola de gude, onde tudo que se podia ver era o próprio reflexo de quem lhe fitava.

- Diferente como?

- Eu não sei, mas está diferente...

Homura então levantou, todo o seu ser tremia de ansiedade; ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas que caíam livremente pelo seu rosto e gotejavam no chão. Não havia impedido que Madoka fizesse o contrato, entretanto, dessa vez, o desfecho da tragédia estava sendo diferente.

- Ah... Madoka...

Homura esticou a mão para alcançar a garota, ela havia acabo de se transformar, estava mais brilhante do nunca... Brilhava inteiramente em amor e esperança. Homura então fora envolvida por todo aquele resplendor infinito, e em meio a todo aquele brilho, ela encontrou sua melhor amiga.

- Ah... Madoka...

Não tardou em correr para se atirar em seus braços, queria tanto tê-la eternamente naquele abraço, mas sabia que não podia... O destino da Madoka era cruel, porém inevitável... Ela desapareceria, mas ao menos, dessa vez, seria diferente. Era isso que Homura sentia, e apenas confirmou quando lhe abraçou de maneira cálida e apertada.

- Não se preocupe Homura-chan... Eu vi o que você fez, todas essa vezes, de tantas formas diferentes para me salvar... E lhe agradeço muito, porque agora eu vou poder desaparecer sem causar dor a ninguém...

- Mado-ka...

Homura não conseguia conter o tremor em sua voz, seu desespero havia chegado ao fim. Não conseguira salvar a sua amiga mas, ao menos, fez algo para que ela pudesse partir em paz.

- Me desculpe Madoka... Por não conseguir lhe sal—

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase Madoka lhe deu um tenro beijo nos lábios, obrigando-lhe a ficar em silêncio, para que em seguida ficasse completamente vermelha.

- Não diga isso Homura-chan... Você fez mais do que qualquer um teria feito... Obrigada!

Madoka então começou a brilhar cada vez mais forte, em um resplendor nunca antes visto.

- Madoka!

Homura tentou lhe alcançar, mas jamais conseguiria. sNaquele instante, naquele exato momento, Madoka era o universo, inalcançável, intocável e incrivelmente belo. Antes de desaparecer e mudar de uma vez por todas as vidas de todas aquelas garotas mágicas do mundo, ela deu suas fitas vermelhas de cabelo ao vento, para que ele as levasse até sua melhor amiga. E então, quando viu Homura segurando com tanta força e amor suas fitas entre as mãos, ela tinha a certeza que poderia desaparecer com um sorriso no rosto.

- Adeus Homura-chan... E Obrigada...

Madoka já não podia ouvir mais nada, mas em um último instante pode ver Homura falando alguma coisa... Apenas viu, e pode ver como sua boca se movia. E então seu sorriso se alargou, e as lágrimas que tanto havia segurado, agora rolavam pelo seu rosto.

- Aah ~ Eu também te amo Homura-chan...

* * *

_Não se esqueça._

_Sempre, em algum lugar,_

_Alguém está lutando por você._

_Enquanto se lembrar dela,_

_Você não estará sozinha._

* * *

Bem... Uma ficlet fofa de natal para Clarinha ~  
Porque foi o que eu consegui fazer, que o que você havia me pedido, não iria sair nunca '-'

Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo para todos aqueles que se deram ao trabalho de ler até aqui, e se quiserem me fazer feliz, é só deixar uma review curtinha, sim?

Beijos da Aiko-chan ;*


End file.
